


Урок апиологии

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Fluff, M/M, References to Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − В изучении пчёл есть своё, незатейливое очарование, − начинает читать Шерлок.





	Урок апиологии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Apiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219651) by [missevalyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missevalyn/pseuds/missevalyn). 



_«Вы, возможно, читали о замечательных исследованиях норвежца по имени Сигерсон, но я уверен, что вам никогда не приходило в голову, что вы получали новости о своём друге»._

_− «Пустой дом» Артура Конан Дойля_

***

На часах − половина третьего, когда доктор просыпается от включённого в спальне света. Его супруг, этот сумасшедший мерзавец, сидя около него, читает, сложив руки домиком под подбородком и положив на колени журнал.

− ...штоэто? − бормочет Джон заплетающимся со сна языком, привстав на локте и заглянув в журнал. − Здесь написано не на английском.

− Ты не ошибся.

Протерев глаза, Джон хмурится.

− Это норвежский, − говорит Шерлок, поёрзав под одеялом. − Спи.

Сев на кровати, Джон набрасывает на плечи одеяло. − Ты написал всё это на норвежском? − спрашивает он, глядя на остроконечные закорючки.

Шерлок смотрит на него, поджав губы.

− Тогда это казалось уместным.

− Почему?

Детектив закатывает глаза. − Поскольку в то время я путешествовал под именем _Бенджамина Сигерсона_.

Закрыв журнал, Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы спрятать его под кровать.

− Ты не собираешься почитать что-нибудь вслух?

− Ты не знаешь норвежский.

− Нет, но ты можешь перевести это на английский.

− Это в основном статьи по апиологии.

− Пчёлы?

− Ммм...

− Это поможет мне заснуть.

Снова устроившись на кровати, Шерлок резко падает на подушки как кошка без костей. Он позволяет Джону прислониться к себе, несмотря на удивлённую ухмылку доктора.

− В изучении пчёл есть своё, незатейливое очарование, − начинает читать Шерлок, дёрнув бровью. − Когда пчела рождается, несмотря на наличие самой плотной нейропильной ткани в _царстве животных_ , вся её жизнь уже распланирована. И поэтому мы знаем всё, что она делает и будет делать, мы всегда будем знать, сколько времени она будет работать, как далеко полетит и когда умрёт.

Доктор прижимается к Шерлоку поближе, продолжая улыбаться, когда пытается вообразить, как детектив изучает небольшие рабочие банды насекомых вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за преступным миром Лондона.

− Самая большая проблема исходит от хищников. Несмотря на их непредсказуемость, она должна быть готова пожертвовать собой, чтобы не потерять всё, что построила, − продолжает Шерлок. − Заключительный акт её защиты − фатальный. Смерть происходит в течение минуты, но она не чувствует ничего...

− Подожди, − перебивает Джон, изогнув бровь. − Ты написал это, когда отсутствовал?

− Очевидно, − с раздражением отвечает детектив.

Выражение лица Джона смягчается. − Ты − идиот, − шепчет он, расширив глаза, когда кое-что понимает. − Ты всегда ворчал из-за того, как мои рассказы романтичны, что они не сосредотачиваются на твоём методе, как на науке, а сам...

− Ты перебил меня, прежде чем я добрался до пассажа о старых пчёлах, рискующих улететь слишком далеко и забывающих путь назад к улью, − замечает Шерлок, нерешительно улыбаясь.

− Не слишком ли много метафор для одной ночи, ты так не считаешь?

***

Апиоло́гия (от лат. apis − пчела и др.-греч. λόγος − слово, мысль, смысл, понятие) − наука, изучающая медоносных пчёл.


End file.
